nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Love More
"Love More" is a song by Chris Brown from his sixth album X'', which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj. The song serves as the third single from the album. It was written by Christopher Brown and Onika Maraj. It premiered on ''99.1 KGGI radio station on July 22, 2013, and as a digital download shortly after. It officially impacted Rhythmic radio on July 23. A music video was shot on August 2, and premiered on August 17. The song has been certified Gold in Australia and the US. Background On March 29, 2013, Brown confirmed that Minaj will appear on his upcoming album, saying that she just gave him a "mean verse."Twitter: @NICKIMINAJ will be on the ALBUM. Just gave me a mean verse!!! Love Boo! Retrieved June 23, 2013. Minaj later said that the beat of the song is very stupid and that her fans will going to love it.Twitter: The beat is stoooooooooooooooopid. Yall gon love it! ;) > RT @kellyminaj_ @NICKIMINAJ sooo spill the tea on this song with chris;) Retrieved June 23, 2013. On June 30, the song premiered as a live performance by Brown and Minaj at the opening act of the BET Awards 2013.Chris Brown, Nicki Minaj Kick Off BET Awards With 'Love More' Retrieved July 1, 2013. The name of the song was also confirmed to be "Love More."Twitter: 'Love More' RT @ActTfUP: What's the name of the song Chris & Nicki Performed? Retrieved July 17, 2013. The track was planned to be released with the whole album on July 16, but, for unknown reasons, the release was canceled. Minaj was asked about the song and she replied "one more week," on July 16.Twitter: 1 more week babes > RT “@KiNG_RoMAN_SHxT: @NICKIMINAJ where's #LOVEMORE Nic?!?!?!?!?” Retrieved July 17, 2013. The song premiered on 99.1 KGGI radio sation on July 22 at 6:30 am,NEW Chris Brown Ft Nicki Minaj Drops Monday On KGGI !! Retrieved July 22, 2013. and was released as a digital download the same day.iTunes: Love More (feat. Nicki Minaj) - Single Retrieved July 22, 2013. It was released to Rhythmic radio on July 23, 2013.Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Retrieved July 20, 2013. During the week of release, it was the #1 most added song on Urban & Rhythmic radio. The song was released to Aussie radios on July 27.Playlist - EDGE96ONE Retrieved July 27, 2013. Artwork The cover artwork was revealed on July 19 by Brown on his Twitter account.Twitter: New single #LoveMore feat. @NickiMinaj dropping soon… pic.twitter.com/zZiVAYPAhP Retrieved July 20, 2013. The artwork resemblance his previous cover of his single "Don't Think They Know."Image file: "Don't Think They Know" Retrieved July 20, 2013. It features Brown behind a smoke in shape of heart with the font "CHRIS BROWN - LOVE MORE FT. NICKI MINAJ" in the bottom right corner, aligned as an X. Composition "Love More" was produced by The Freshm3n III, lyrically about forgetting the problems you affront in the day with your partner and enjoy the night with him or her.DJ Booth: Chris Brown - Love More Retrieved date. The record features an upbeat production with a west coast feelChris Brown ft. Nicki Minaj – "Love More" (LISTEN) by Chris Thomas from Hip-Hop Wired Retrieved July 27, 2013. and a dupstep-inspired club beat.AllHipHop.com:#AlternativePick: Chris Brown ft./ Nicki Minaj- “Love More” (AUDIO) Retrieved date. Critical reception Critics gave the track great reviews, calling it a club hit. Elijah Watson from Billboard praised the track, calling it a "club favorite," Brown's hook "provocative and memorable" and saying that Minaj "goes in" her verse. Watson also noticed the reference to film "Django Unchained" by Minaj.Chris Brown Releases Nicki Minaj-Assisted 'Love More': Listen by Elijah Watson from Billboard. Retrieved July 27, 2013. Jim Elliot from The Source said that the song is "destined to be a hit in the club," the beat is "impressive," and pointed that "Minaj may have the most memorable line of the song."Chris Brown Teams Up With Nicki Minaj On His Latest Single “Love More” by Jim Elliot from The Source. Retrieved July 27, 2013. Jonathan Sawyer from HYPETRAK was more impressed by Chris vocals than Minaj and enjoyed the "energetic, club-friendly tune."Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj – Love More by Jonathan Sawyer from HYPETRAK. Retrieved July 27, 2013. Richy Rosario from Global Grind commented that "Breezy outdid himself on this one" with the "club banger, raw and raunchy" song.Chris Brown Feat. Nicki Minaj "Love More" (NEW MUSIC) by Richy Rosario from Global Grind Retrieved July 27, 2013. Chris Thomas from Hip-Hop Wired ensured that the song will be in club and radio rotation. Cross references * Minaj also references Rolls Royce in "Blow Ya Mind" and "Four Door Aventador". Music video Minaj confirmed on July 27 that they were planning to shot the music video for the song in "a few days."Twitter: Shooting in a few days �� > RT “@TeamRomann: @NICKIMINAJ YASS !! But What About Love More Video Is It Gonna Be A Video For Love More ?” Retrieved July 27, 2013. It was shot on August 2 by Chris Brown himself. The video premiered on Vimeo on August 17. Behind the Scenes love more shoot.jpg NMC Skirt 2.png love more shoot 3.jpg lovemorebts.jpg Live performances "Love More" was performed live for the first time on June 30, 2013, at the BET Awards 2013 by Chris Brown and Minaj. Chris has promoted the song without Nicki numerous of times since then. Charts Release History Lyrics Explicit version 'Til we get, Ima' Get it, 'Til we get x2 You say all you need is consistent love When I try I swear it’s never enough I messed up Maybe this thing here just ain’t meant for us Baby you let go And I pull you back I let you go You ain’t having that We do it like a rock stars Sexin' in my hotel room I be so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down I might sound crazy Cause' we be goin' back and forth I hate you, I love you That’s just how it is ‘Til we get it right We gon' fuck some mo' Ima’ get it, 'Til we get it 'Til we get it right We gon’ fuck some mo' Ima' get it, 'Til we get it Why is it all so complicated Baby this should be simple It’s drivin' me mental But when you back it up It really drives me crazy And you know what I’m into Make me forget what we arguin' about Aye We do it like a rock stars Sexin' in my hotel room I be so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down I might sound crazy Cause' we be goin' back and forth I hate you, I love you That’s just how it is ‘Til we get it right We gon' fuck some mo' Ima’ get it, 'Til we get it 'Til we get it right We gon’ fuck some mo' Ima' get it, 'Til we get it He don't know me but he settin' up to blow me Said my Twitter pics remind him of Naomi On the low I used to holla at his homie Fuck it, Now I'm about to ride him like a pony, yeah Okay, thug prolly, yo come, Polly He wanna fuck a bad dolly and pop Molly I hope your pockets got a mothafukin' pot belly Or is it that you never ball? John Salley He had the Rolls in his Royce, the tone in his voice Don't want a good girl, nah hoes is his choice Dick on H. Pussy on W. Mouth on open, Ass on smother You, ass on the cover too, Elle Magazine Vroom, vroom, vroom, get gasoline Could I be your wife? nah we could bang though I got these niggas whipped call me Django ‘Til we get it right We gon' fuck some mo' Ima’ get it, 'Til we get it 'Til we get it right We gon’ fuck some mo' Ima' get it, 'Til we get it }} Clean version 'Til we get, Ima' Get it, 'Til we get x2 You say all you need is consistent love When I try I swear it’s never enough I messed up Maybe this thing here just ain’t meant for us Baby you let go And I pull you back I let you go You ain’t having that We do it like a rock stars Sexin' in my hotel room I be so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down I might sound crazy Cause' we be goin' back and forth I hate you, I love you That’s just how it is ‘Til we get it right We gon' love some mo' Ima’ get it, 'Til we get it 'Til we get it right We gon’ love some mo' Ima' get it, 'Til we get it Why is it all so complicated Baby this should be simple It’s drivin' me mental But when you back it up It really drives me crazy And you know what I’m into Make me forget what we arguin' about Aye We do it like a rock stars Sexin' in my hotel room I be so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on doin' 95 wit' the top down I might sound crazy Cause' we be goin' back and forth I hate you, I love you That’s just how it is ‘Til we get it right We gon' love some mo' Ima’ get it, 'Til we get it 'Til we get it right We gon’ love some mo' Ima' get it, 'Til we get it He don't know me but he settin' up to (puff) me Said my Twitter pics remind him of Naomi On the low I used to holla at his homie N-n-now I'm about to ride him like a pony, yeah Okay, thug prolly, yo come, Polly He wanna-wanna a bad dolly and pop Mo--- I hope your pockets got a mothafa pot belly Or is it that you never ball? John Salley He had the Rolls in his Royce, the tone in his voice Don't want a good girl, nah ho-- is his choice Di (ow) on H. Pu (ow) on W. Mouth on open, A-- on smother You, a-- on the cover too, Elle Magazine Vroom, vroom, vroom, get gasoline Could I be your wife? nah we could bang though I got these - whipped call me Django ‘Til we get it right We gon' love some mo' Ima’ get it, 'Til we get it 'Til we get it right We gon’ love some mo' Ima' get it, 'Til we get it }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013